Tease You
by sheren
Summary: Peramal, obat cinta, apa yang terjadi jika sasuke memakan obat cinta yang di dapat kiba dari seorang peramal?


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto Sensei**

**: Maki Minami (Special A)**

**Pair: SasuNaru**

**Warning: abal, gaje, typo(s) merajalela, OOC, BL, cerita pasaran, alur kecepatan, Sasuke-nya OOC BGT**

**~Happy Reading MInna~^^**

**TEASE YOU **

" Sudah keluar" kata seorang nenek-nenek yang berwajah cukup seram dengan pakaian serba hitam hingga terkesan misterius.

Seorang pemuda dengan surai pirang, beriris sapphire dan berkulit tan tengah berkeringat dingin menanti apa yang akan disampaikan nenek-nenek misterius yang ada di depannya. Ya, saat ini seorang Uzumaki Naruto sedang pergi ke tempat peramal yang lumayan terkenal di Konoha.

" Kalian bakal putus" kata peramal tersebut yang sukses membuat Neruto terkejut tingkat tinggi dengan wajah pucat dan keringat yang semakin banyak mengalir.

Tidak! Ia tak ingin hubungannya kandas dengan orang yang ia cintai. Sorang pemuda dengan surai raven dengan style pantat ayam yang entah kenapa malah terlihat keren di matanya, mantan missing-nin Konoha gakure, Sasuke Uchiha. Seorang sahabat sekaligus rival yang akhirnya bisa ia bawa kembali ke Konoha hingga akhirnya mereka terikat dengan sesuatu hubungan yang khusus dan sekarang Nenek-nenek di depannya bilang mereka akan putus, The Hell! Naruto tidak rela!

"Ca-cara mencegahnya?" tanya Naruto dengan penuh harap

"Jadilah' Gadis' yang romantis" ucap peramal tersebut

" Aku ini laki-laki! Dasar Tua Bangka" bentak Naruto dan langsung keluar dari pondok ramalan tersebut.

Kesal? Tentu saja. Tapi itu kan hanya ramalan, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk tidak percaya saja.

Sudah dua hari semenjak kunjungannya ke pondok peramal yang katanya paling terkenal di Negara Hi tersebut namun yang di dapatnya malah kabar yang sangat sangat mengerikan menurut Naruto, memang itu hanya ramalan tapi sedikit banyak sudah berhasil mempengaruhi Naruto

"Woi, Naruto sini" terdengar sebuah suara yang membuyarkan semua pikiran Naruto

"Hai, semua" kata Naruto begitu mendapati Kiba dan teman-temannya yang lain tengah berada di sebuah warung Yakiniku. Ada Kiba, Shikamaru, Sakura, Ino, Sai, Lee serta Chouji.

"Hei lihat, aku beli ini" kata Kiba sambil mengeluarkan bungkusan yang terlihat mencurigakan dengan pita pink di atasnya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Chouji yang dari tadi terus saja mencomot daging-daging yang ada di depannya.

"Ini permen obat cinta yang kubeli di tempat peramal" jelas Kiba

"Aku mau Shika memakannya!" kata Kiba yang sukses membuat Shikamaru menyemburkan air yang tengah diminumnya.

"Kenapa harus aku" kata Shikamaru

"Tentu saja, karena orang yang makan permen ini akan suka sama orang yang pertama kali dilihatnya" kata Kiba lagi

"Aku tidak mau" tolak Shikamaru

"Dobe!" tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara baritone yang notabenya adalah milik Sasuke Uchiha kekasih Naruto.

"Oh hai, Saske-kyun~" sapa Naruto manja begitu melihat kekasihnya. Langsung saja Naruto mengamit lengan Sasuke dan mengajaknya duduk disampingnya.

'Ada apa dengan Si Dobe ini, apa kepalanya terbentur?' batin Sasuke yang sebenarnya senang-senang saja dengan perlakuan Naruto padanya.

"Ada apa denganmu Dobe" tanya Sasuke yang memang sedikit kepikiran juga dengan perubahan sikap Naruto.

"Kata peramal, kau dan Naruto bakal putus, kecuali kalau Naruto jadi romantis" jelas Kiba

"Kiba!" maki Naruto dengan wajah yang sudah memerah sedangkan teman-teman mereka yang lain malah sibuk menertawakan.

"Putus…? Ngomong apa sih…" kata Sasuke

"Ehem, aku minta permen ini, tenggorokanku agak aneh" kata Sasuke yang langsung mencomot permen yang ada di atas meja.

"Ah, itu kan… Obat cinta yang dibeli Kiba" kata Sakura

"Yang memakan permennya akan jatuh cinta pada…." Kata Ino yang terputus karena kata yang keluar dari mulut seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Aku Cinta Padamu" kata Sasuke yang langsung memeluk pinggang Naruto dan mengecup pipi chubby Naruto

"MANJUR" teriak semua yang ada di sana begitu melihat kejadian tersebut

"Senangnya, mata Naru hanya memantulkan diriku" kata Sasuke yang benar-benar OOC

'Dia jadi anggun dan membuatku mual' batin teman-teman mereka yang menyaksikan hal tersebut

'Ja-jadi ini efek obat cinta' batin Naruto

"Kau mau jadi romantis karena aku, kan? OK untuk itu mula-mula kita kencan berdua" kata Sasuke sambil menyeret Naruto

"Tunggu" kata Sai tiba-tiba

"Kamu yang mminum obat aneh itu tidak bisa berduaan dengan Naruto" lanjutnya

"**Haah?** Yang menghalangi jalan cinta kami berdua,** MATI SAJA**" kata Sasuke dengan aura hitam yang menguar diseluruh tubuhnya serta mata sharingan yang aktif membuat yang melihatnya gemetar seperti bertemu dengan malaikat pencabut nyawa

'SERAMMM!" batin semua yang ada disana

Sasuke membawa Naruto berjalan-jalan berkeliling desa sambil berpegangan tangan. Memang semua penduduk Konoha telah mengetahui hubungan kedua pemuda ini tapi tetap saja…

"Te-teme… i-ini musim panas jadi g-gak harus pegangan tangan" kata Naruto yang sedikit risih karena di sepanjang jalan orang-orang selalu melirik kearah dirinya dan Sasuke.

"Kenapa, Dobe? Kita kan sepasang kekasih jadi harus pegangan tangan dong! Kamu mau jadi romantiskan?" Kata Sasuke yang makin mengeratkan genggamannya disertai seulas senyum tipis yang sangat sangat jarang terpahat di muka tembok ala Uchiha tersebut.

'Gyaaa senyumnya' batin Naruto yang sangat terpesona akan senyuman Sasuke

'Ini efek obat, aku pun gak mau kalah' batinnya lagi

"A-aku ingin terus memegang tanganmu" kata Naruto yang tak mau kalah, ingat supaya gak putus sama Sasuke harus romantis

"Ya, kalau begitu tidak akan kulepas" bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto yang membuat pipi Naruto memerah bak tomat yang hampir membusuk.

"AGHHHH tidak bisa!" teriak Naruto sembari melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke

"Kamu tidak apa-apa? Kalau kamu kabur dari hal ini nantinya bisa gawat lho" ucap Sasuke dengan seringaiannya yang em.. mencurigakan.

'A-aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi' batin Naruto

"Ne, Dobe! Ayo kesana!" kata Sasuke sembari menarik Naruto menuju sebuah kedai ramen yang biasa didatangi sang kekasih, Ichiraku ramen.

"Lho kok sepi?" tanya Naruto heran

"Aku mengeluarkan orang-orang agar kita bisa berduaan" jawab Sasuke santai

"Apa?!" kaget Naruto, tak menyangka Sasuke melakukan hal seperti ini, tapi ia tak boleh kalah batinnya

"Paman, yang biasanya dua ya" pesan Naruto pada sang pemilik kedai

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar Naruto" kata paman Teuchi

"Ne Teme, terima kasih ya" kata Naruto yang senang sekali karena Sasuke mau mentraktirnya Ramen. Jarang-jarang lho, Sasuke mau mengajaknya. Biasanya juga Sasuke selalu mengetakan kalau ramennya itu tidak sehat.

"Selamat menikmati" ucap Teuchi setelah menghidangkan dua mangkuk ramen pesanan Naruto

"Suke~ ayo aaa" kata naruto yang bermaksud untuk menyuapi Sasuke

"Kyaa" pekik Naruto kala Sasuke menariknya hingga kini ia duduk di pangkuan Sasuke

"Kalau mau menyuapi harus seperti ini" kata Sasuke sambil menyuapi Naruto yang ada di pangkuannya. Naruto? jangan tanya, wajahnya benar-benar memerah menahan malu atas perlakuan Sasuke. Memang di kedai ramen itu tidak ada pengunjung yang lain tapi pemilik dan para pegawainya ada disana kan.

'A-aku malu sekali~' Batin Naruto

###

Seharian ini Sasuke mengajak Naruto berkeliling kota, hampir setiap tampat mereka datangi dan hampir di setiap tempat pula Sasuke mengumbar kemesraan dengan Naruto-nya.

"**Naruto POV" **

'A-aku tidak tahan lagi….' Batinku

Segala keromantisan ini palsu, ini semua gara-gara obat sialan itu. ini bukan Sasuke yang biasanya, aku tidak tahan lagi…

"Lho aku terpisah dengan Teme" kataku begitu tak menemukan Sasuke di sampingku

"Nona mau permen" tanya seorang nenek-nenek dengan jubah misterius padaku, rasanya aku pernah melihat orang tua ini, tapi dimana ya…

"Ini permen obat cinta" lanjut nenek tersebut

Tunggu, nona?

"Aku ini laki-laki brengsek!" makiku yang tak terima dikatai perempuan

Aku kan sudah bilang tidak mau, eh malah dikasih gratis, dasar nenek-nenek aneh

Begitu aku memakannya kondisiku akan sama dengan Sasuke

"Dobe!"

'**Naruto POV end'**

"Dobe!" kata Sasuke begitu menemukan sosok Naruto yang sedari tadi terpisah darinya langsung saja Sasuke memeluk tubuh pemuda yang memang lebih pendek darinya itu, memeluknya erat seakan takut kehilangan si pirang manis.

"Su-Teme! Aku tidak bisa napas nih!" kata Naruto yang berusaha lepas dari pelukan maut(?) Sasuke

"Aku cemas, karena tahu-tahu kamu hilang!" kata Sasuke

"Ma-maaf" maaf Naruto

"Kita pergi yuk" ajak Sasuke pada Naruto

"Kema… Gyaa turunkan aku Teme!" teriak Naruto begitu Sasuke menggendongnya ala bridal dan mulai melompati rumah-rumah penduduk.

d(=3=)b

"Wahh.. indahnya" kagum Naruto begitu sampai di tempat yang dikatakan Sasuke

Ternyata Sasuke membawa Naruto untuk melihat pemandangan di atas bukit hokage, bukit tempat ukiran wajah para petinggi Konohagakure di pahat. Naruto tak menyangka pemandangan sore ditempat itu benar-benar indah.

"Turunkan aku Teme!" rengek Naruto

Dengan perlahan Sasuke menurunkan Naruto dari gendongannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto, ia mulai menghirup wangi khas dari pemuda pirang tersebut, wangi yang memabukkan.

"Gyaaa!" pekik Naruto tiba-tiba

"Maaf aku agak kaget" Naruto menjelaskan tampak kepanikan sedikit melanda pemuda pirang tersebut karena sudah bertingkah aneh

'Lagi-lagi… aku menyia-nyiakan panggung romantis yang telah disiapkan Sasuke' sesal Naruto

'Obat cinta yang dimakan Sasuke…' batin Naruto sambil mengeluarkan permen yang diberikan nenek yang tadi ditemuinya dari sakunya.

"Tenang Dobe, jangan paksakan dirimu" kata Sasuke dengan senyum miris atas penolakan Naruto tadi

'Aku ingin berubah, aku tidak suka dia terseyum seperti itu walau itu obat cinta sekalipun akan kumakan' batin Naruto yang mulai memasukkan permen tersebut kemulutnya dan mengunyahnya

KRAUK!

KRAUK!

"…."

Lama Naruto terdiam memandangi Sasuke

1 menit…

3 menit…

5 menit….

'Tidak manjur' batin Naruto

"Kau kenapa dobe?" tanya Sasuke yang heran melihat Naruto yang sedikit berkelakuan aneh menurutnya.

"Obat cintanya gak manjur…" tangis Naruto yang merasa gagal

"Ya, memang gak manjur!" jawab Sasuke enteng disertai senyuman di wajahnya

"HAH! Ngomong apa kamu?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti

"Aku kaget kau ikut-ikutan memakannya, mungkin itu tipuan" jelas Sasuke

"Bukannya obat itu manjur sama kamu" tanya Naruto memastikan

"Aku hanya pura-pura" jawab Sasuke yang sudah kembali pada wajah datarnya

"Ka-kau.." geram Naruto

"Jadi kau mempermainkanku!" bentak Naruto

"Tidak hanya ingin menggodamu saja" jawab asuke lagi

"Aku ingin kau tidak mudah terpengaruh oleh hal-hal seperti itu, dan membuatmu khawatir berlebihan karenanya" jelas Sasuke

"I-itu tidak benar" bantah narut

"Apanya? Bukannya dua hari ini kau menghindariku?" tanya Sasuke

" I-itu.."

"Kau memang ninja penuh kejutan nomor satu ya" puji (baca: ejek) Sasuke

"Diam kau baka" marah Naruto

Dengan sigap Sasuke menarik lembut dagu Naruto, mempertemukkan sapphire dengan onyx.

"Kau tau naru, saat ciuman kita selalu berat sebelah atau mendadak…" kata Sasuke

"Iya,ya?" Naruto heran karena pada kenyataannya memang Sasukelah yang selalu bertindak

Perlahan dikecupnya bibir merah Naruto, bibir yang selama ini selalu mengoceh padanya, bibir yang manis bagaikan candu untuknya.

" Aku mencintaimu Naru" ucap Sasuke setelah melepas pagutannya pada Naruto

" Aku juga Suke" kata Naruto

Dan kembali kedua pemuda tersebut mempertemukan bibir mereka dan saling menyesapi cinta dari pasangan mereka masing-masing

**OWARI**

**OMAKE**

"Awas kalau Sasuke berani macam-macam pada naru-chan" kata Sai sambil mengepalkan tangannya geram

"Ck mendokusei" tanggap Shika

"Sudahlah Sai relakan saja Naruto bagaimana kalau kau pacaran denganku saja" kata Sakura

"Tidak, terimakasih, kau jelek" kata Sai yang sukses membangunkan iblis yang ada dalam diri Sakura

'**SHANAROOOOO**' Sakura mengeluarkan jurus andalannya sehingga menghancurkan sebagian kedai yakiniku tersebut.

Ckckck dasar anak muda

**Yosh** **selesai juga, cerita ini Ren buat berdasarkan komiknya Maki Minami yang judulnya Special A, mudah-mudahan suka… review ya…^^**


End file.
